1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical systems and, more particularly, to an air guide for an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
Air guides are widely used in precision measuring devices. The air guide generally has a tube track and a slide tube slidably received in the tube track. Friction between the tube track and the slide tube is low due to a gap therebetween full of air. The air guide generates little heat when the slide member slides in the track.
The tube track defines a plurality of air guide holes therein and an air intake at one end of each air guide hole exposed to the exterior, and an air outlet at the other end of each air guide hole communicating with the interior of the tube track. In use, air enters the air guide holes via the air intakes, and exhausted into the tube track via the air outlets. Air density of the portions adjacent to the air outlets is higher than in the other portions away from the air outlets. Therefore, the slide tube moves along in the tube track, and precision is affected. In addition, each air intake connects with a corresponding conduit, thereby increasing the size of the tube track.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.